User talk:EliGObsessed
Welcome Hi, welcome to ECrap Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Marisol Lewis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 04:43, July 27, 2011 Let me just say two things: First, i'm messaging you on here because anything I say on there, he jumps on. Second, i'm only coming to you because you commented on it, which is fine, since you don't act like him. Now, to my main points: yeah, obviously, everyone(except for the new users) know it's me. I don't have a problem with him saying that. It's that he said I advise you not to get involved with DegrassiForLife. He's lupojohn. Seriously, what's the point? You don't know the half of what he's done over the last 2 days. He revises my edits when I edit pages, he takes down pictures I put up(see Mo's page), he makes false claims, like I threatened him with a shotgun. Seriously, Steph, i've said some stuff I shouldn't have, but do you even think I said that? No way. And just look at my Talk Page. That all started because yesterday I said Hey Bethany(Truefriend). How are you?, and immediately he tells her not to get involved with me. He warns people about me, he calls me names when the responses I put on his page weren't like they were before, he threatens me, talks about my mom. I mean, where does it stop? He's known DegrassiForLife was me for a while, yet he only started this crap yesterday. I've offered to not talk to him, to get me fired at work(desperate there, I admit that), and probably countless other ways, all for him to leave me alone, yet he can't. While I agree firing back at him is not really the way to go, if I say nothing, he spreads lies about me. Finally, I can't go to the administrators, cause i'm afraid they'll kick me on this name, too. Dopp and I seriously don't get along, Sannse and I have a history, and the others at Community Central think i'm filing a request/complaint/protest about lupojohn being banned, so i'm stuck. I really don't know what to do at this point, but I do know I want it to end. Believe me, the last thing I want is to get kicked on this name. All I ask is that he just stop the antics, and i'll leave him alone. Case closed. DegrassiForLife 22:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Hey guuuuuuurl Hey Nigerian Goddess, what's up? I haven't heard from you in forever. Maybe we could get on chat some time? :) Squall L. 03:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. RE Sorry, I promised my best friend to never go back to the Degrassi Wiki. Sorry. :P We could talk on the ECrap wiki though. :) Well you could tell Tyrone that I still hang out here. Squall L. 03:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. Ban I remember you said to me a while ago that if I wanted to show you that i've changed that I should serve my ban on Lupojohn. Well, after much debate, i've decided to take your advice and do just that. I will leave my other name until my ban is up and then decide which name I want to primarily use. DegrassiForLife 15:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Miss you :( Hey what's up? Haven't heard from you in forever. :( Wanna get on the chat sometime? Also, could you spread this around? http://ecrap.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Squall_L./People_Squall_misses Squall L. 16:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Squall L. Aww that sucks about school. :'( Yeah I'd much rather chat on here, tbh. I promised that I would never go back to the main Wiki. Squall L. 18:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC)Squall L.